globalagendafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Wuumaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to Global Agenda Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Minion Android page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SN3AKY (Talk) 00:34, May 18, 2010 Admin hi, ive noticed you have been very active on this wiki and as i am not active in game i really cant edit the wiki, so if you would like i can promote you to admin? leave a message on my talk page or steamid:sneakyandy SN3AKY 17:48, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Collapsable Tables Hello, I'm trying to make some templates that would be best used as the collapsible tables, but I'm unable to edit the MediaWiki:Common.js (for obvious concerns). Any chance you may want to include this feature? Is this in your domain? Conversation below, albeit old, or is there some other way to do it that you're aware of: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Collapse_Tables --AcuchillarAcuchillar 01:02, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not really sure how to do that myself. Have you looked at Help Wiki and the Media Wiki help pages? I'm personally still learning alot about Wiki editing, but if the only way to get it working is to edit the java script files, either I can give you access (temporarily or permanently) or I can just add the relevant code myself. - Wuumaster 23:53, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I know how that goes, I've really never done any wiki before this, at least with any effort. From what I was able to see, there is no other way to acomplish collapsable tables with out editing the Javascript file as described in the above wikia.com forum. To be really cheap, specific sections from Wikipedia could likely be copied to offer some advanced features with no hassle: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js If you need some help, just let me know. Acuchillar 15:17, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar Options Anyone have any suggestions for changes to the sidebar (the search + links to the left of the main article)? I like what we have there now, but I'm not sure if there is anything else that should be added or otherwise changed. Suggestions welcome. - Wuumaster 01:26, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Tokens Any word on someone changing the Conquest and Merc. token pages? I'll definately think about it. But for now I just want to get the storyline done since there's not much about it otherwise. Thanks Thanks for the welcome. I'd been looking for the last few days for a website/wiki with information on all the missions out in the open zone. Not all of the information on the Sonoran Desert missions page is accurate, so I'll probably be working on the mission list for a while. Samaelryn 00:21, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Ryn Thank you for the welcome. I'm new to editing Wikis but am willing to learn and to share information. Two of the big things I see as potential problem entries are: * The forum link at the top is broken * the Agencies page should be a disambiguation. I'll do my best to try to help fix this one. Page created Agencies_(disambiguation) * There also needs to be an official policy on creating an agency page. DeVilDeMonde 10:36 AM, October 08, 2010